Vacation
by XxEJMxX
Summary: Harmony Potter is about to have the summer vacation of her life in Malibu, California. FemHarry, HarryxHarem, comedic fic
1. Chapter 1

The sun had never felt so good on her skin. It beat down in a way that only American sun could, as it was almost always raining in Britain. She enjoyed her toes in the sand and how warm the water felt. She enjoyed being free, without a care to be found. She enjoyed the sun and being able to wear a bathing suit without fear of freezing. She had worked hard to get her warrior's body. She deserved to show it off.

she adjusted her sunglasses on her head before standing up and heading to the water's edge. Everyone had told her there was no place like Malibu beach, and now she believed them. It was incredibly crowded in areas, but she had used a simple cloaking spell to disguise herself as she wandered onto some rich guy's private beach.

Harmony sighed as the cool water touched her feet and then her legs and then her midsection. She loved vacation. She was considering making this a permanent one, to be honest. There wasn't a Hermione to harp on her, there wasn't a Ron to make semi-lewd comments about her, there wasn't a Molly to rag her on her weight, there wasn't anyone to force responsibilities on her, and she loved it. She had won the war, and never found a job, and never graduated. Why should she? She could just help families rebuild from the war on her more than generously filled Black, Potter, and Peverell vaults. Why was everyone pushing her to become an auror or something?

Shite, she should just buy a ridiculously huge house next to Mr. Big Bucks here and live off of the American West Coast forever. She sighed and held a little tighter to her pina colada, complete in a coconut shell with a little umbrella. This was perfect. This was actually perfect.

"Excuse me, how did you get on my beach?!" shouted a masculine voice, Hare froze and turned to the voice, a very attractive man, probably Mr. Big Bucks, stood with a strawberry blond woman wrapped in his arm,

"I just wandered right on over here Mr...?"

"Seriously? You don't know? First you wander onto my beach and now you don't know who I am?!"

The woman next to him started laughing and adjusted her straw sunhat,

"His name is Tony Stark, I'm Pepper Potts, and he seems to have forgotten his manners. Feel free to stay as long as you want," The woman said to the approaching female; as she emerged from the water, Tony's eyes widened,

"Yeah take your time all the time you need it's yours take it," the woman smacked him, and shared a wink with Hare,

"Eyes on her face please Tony," Pepper teased, pulling him along, and adding,

"Feel free to come to this beach whenever you want, Ms.?"

"Harmony, Harmony Potter. I'll take you up on your offer, thank you Mrs. Potts" Harmony said gratefully, waving to them as they walked away.

And so the best summer vacation of her life began.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: BTW, I've changed Harry's birthday from July 31st, to June 31st to fit my timeline, I'm glad all of you are enjoying so far:

* * *

Harmony came back every day; her hotel hopping began to shift closer and closer to Malibu beach. She didn't see them _everyday_, but she assumed that Pepper Potts was taking as much of a vacation as she was, being as how she saw her on the beach quite frequently. Of course, she went and saw the sights plenty. She traveled to Hollywood, she went to Disneyland, she had visited carnivals, went deep sea fishing, did tours of vineyards, took surfing lessons, and shopped for the summer. She owned more pairs of shorts and tanktops now than she had in her entire life. Her tan was looking perfect, she was just the right amount of light caramel, and her hair had lightened a bit in some places, leaving her dark headed with dark highlights of red only visible in the sunlight. She was getting tired of hotels though, she wanted somewhere comfortable to strew her stuff without having to worry about getting it all back in her "never ending" suitcase. She had began to case houses in this area, looking for smaller and homey beach houses and cottages. She had been here for about a month now, and she loved it. California was wonderful.

She spent a lot of time on the beach, reading and talking and relaxing. Her and Pepper were fostering a blossoming relationship, and then one day, out of nowhere, Pepper began to talk of her and Tony's life.

Hare had realized, eventually, who Tony Stark was, and what he did; her friendship with Pepper was even more of a push to move permanently to California. Pepper was unlike any other friend that she had ever had. Pepper was funny and mature and grown up. Even though Pepper and Harmony had a little bit of an age gap between them, she was one of the most kind women Hare had ever met. She guessed Pepper was a bit younger than her, though whenever they went out, Harmony was almost always pegged as the younger. She often got carded for alcohol, and she had even began to just go with her age being 26, which Pepper believed was her age.

This particular afternoon, instead of lounging on the sand, they were by Tony's huge pool overlooking the entire beach coastline.

"So we're hosting this huge party, and every Avenger is going to be there, and it's going to be a nightmare." Pepper said as she adjusted her sunhat.

"Like all of them?"

"Yes, God help me, they're all going to be staying at the mansion while this is happening too, probably for a while afterwards also. I have so much left to plan and it's only a week away and I should be planning instead of tanning honestly," Pepper said jokingly, not making any moves to get wound up and out of her chaise.

"Do you want to help me? You mentioned you were a bit of a leader in your school days and I just need help getting some ducks in a row."

"Oh I'd love to Pepper," the women fell into a comfortable silence, both soaking in the sun a little longer,

"We even have prospective members coming to this. I mean, it's been two years since we've "saved the world" but a reunion? Really? Tony needs to focus on his business. It's bad enough that he constantly has one of them crashing his couch wherever he's at. I mean, I like all of the Avengers a lot, but it gets a bit like babysitting whenever Steve and Bruce and Thor and Tony are all fighting and horse playing..." Pepper rolled her eyes and rolled over to get some sun on her back. Hare chuckled,

"It sounds like a zoo. So why do you need to recruit members if the team is already good enough to stop a legion of trans-universal aliens?"

"Heaven knows, Tony and SHIELD have both been pushing it. I just get so tired of Fury. He's too pushy, and he constantly has Tony on a new project. I just want Tony to grow up a little and take charge of the business. I love him, I really do, but it's so hard sometimes, managing the business without his help...What_ is_ it about you Harmony? I just feel like I _have_ to tell you things I normally don't talk about." She chuckled, and Hare looked a bit guilty behind her sunglasses, she hadn't told Pepper about her magical tendencies. She changed the subject into something less guilt-inducing:

"Well, when do you want to start Pep? I'm free whenever, vacationing and all." Pepper chuckled and said,

"Well how about tomorrow?" Harmony smiled a little, sad smile. Tomorrow was her 36th birthday, even if she looked twenty-something, and she was in a foreign country with no other relatives alive to celebrate with her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just...tomorrow is my birthday," Harmony answered a little sadly,

"Oh...why aren't you in Britain with your family?" Pepper asked concernedly. Harmony had always avoided the subject of her family, and Pepper imagined that it was probably due to some quarrel that had taken place. Why else would such a young woman be traveling instead of working or starting a family?

"Well, I don't have family really. My parents died when I was young, and both of their families are either dead, or don't want anything to do with me..." Harmony trailed off with a smile in Pepper's direction.

"Well, we will do something spectacular for your birthday tomorrow Harmony," Pepper smiled at her and both women fell into quiet companionship, taking in the rays bouncing off of the pool.

* * *

"Oh come on Pepper, he just wants to come in a little early" Harmony tried to ignore their almost argument, instead focusing on chopping some mushrooms to go in her chicken piccata. She really could live here, if she knew Tony and Pepper a little better; this kitchen was to die for.

"We have a special _obligation_ tomorrow Anthony," Pepper bit out, staring him down, while managing to look intimidating even in her white two piece covered with a tropical sarong.

"What is it?!" Tony whined, and Pepper leaned in to whisper in his ear. Harmony just smiled and flipped her chicken searing in the pan.

"Oh! See it's perfect! He would love love _loveeee _to meet her and he would make her party better! Ever since Romanoff went after our timid Doctor, Clint is just loosing his marbles. _He would love her Pepper!" _Tony exclaimed, Pepper shushed him, even though he basically screamed party. Harmony smiled and removed her noodles from the burner to strain them,

"Be quiet for heaven's sake, just ruin the surprise why don't you."

"Please please pleaaaase Pepper?" He begged, dropping to the ground to hug her calves dramatically.

"Fine, but only him." She said, rolling her eyes, and leaning down to kiss him,

"Lunch anyone?"

"Oh Harmony, you are perfect...y'know if Pepper ever gets tired of me..." Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows and settling at a barstool,

"Don't push your luck with her you prat" Harmony answered, shoving his plate at him and smiling, Pepper smiled at the encounter and grabbed her own seat at the bar. She certainly hoped that Harmony would hang around for a while. It was nice to have another woman, less severe than Natasha, around.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't wanna let my cat out of the bag yet, but I have some tricks up my sleeve for Bruce and Tony ;)

*sorry about all of the cheesy puns up there

* * *

"Clint! My main man!"

"Shove it Tony" Hawkeye said before meeting Stark in a brotherly, one armed hug with a back slap included.

"It's weird seeing you in civilian wear sir, I'm not quite used to it,"

"Well, you know, that black and purple leather would kill me in this heat, so what's this about a party?"

"It's for our new friend Hare, she's turning 27 tomorrow!"

"Oh so ya'll are hanging out with the younger folks nowadays? Trying to stay "hip" and "fresh" old man?"

"You shut your whore mouth bird brain, you're not that much younger than me!" Hawkeye smiled and reached out to grab Tony in a headlock, preparing to give him a nuggie,

"Boys! We're trying to plan in here!" Pepper shouted from the living room; and if this is how girl's planned, Hawkeye wanted to be counted in.

They were relaxed in cut-off shorts with glasses of wine and Jarvis' mainframe screen pulled up with numerous documents on it.

"So you think forgo the bright arse scarlet and gold tablescapes Tony wanted?"

"Oh definitely. We should go with more muted colors...maybe ivory and gold, with red and blue accents?"

"Sounds lovely to me, centerpieces? I was thinking that white roses, calla lilies, red roses, amaryllis, and maybe some daisies?"

"No daisies, Tony hates daisies...but that sounds perfect. Got that Jarvis?"

"Yes Miss Potts"

"Hey ladies! Care to take a lunch break?" Both women turned simultaneously to glare at the two men entering their den of planning, and Hawkeye's breath caught in his throat. This "Hare" was beautiful, totally unfitting nickname for her...but Hawks did hunt Hares...Hawkeye smirked and examined her figure.

"Actually, Tony, it'd be great if you could bugger off," the said woman responded sarcastically, and Pepper giggled at this response,

"Aw, come on Hare, you two have been planning really hard since, like, four hours ago. You must have some leeway accomplished, enough to go get lunch with me and Clint?"

"Not really Tony, we have only decided upon the caterer, the meal, the decorations, the tables, the flower arrangements, the seating arrangements, the RSVP sheets, and the staff to work it," Pepper answered snappishly.

"Is that not enough?" Hawkeye interjected, to which "Hare" turned to him,

"No it is not. We have not finalized a venue quite yet, we have two reserved and have not narrowed them down. We have not selected proper favors, nor have we found a small orchestra for the ballroom, we have not arranged proper press coverage, we have not selected our evening wear, we have not even brushed the surface on entertainment and who is giving speeches," Harmony responded to him, to which both men looked at each other and silently communicated,

"Well, why don't we go out to lunch, and we'll take you to a boutique?" Tony said as if he were questioning his entire existence,

"To find your evening wear?" Hawkeye tagged on, as if it were painful for him to say.

"You would take us shopping? Oh Pepper how sweet of them, we simply cannot refuse this offer!" Harmony said in an overly sweet voice, shooting Pepper a slightly evil smirk,

"Oh no we can't Hare, oh no we can't"

* * *

"Why did we agreed to this?" Hawkeye groaned, looking at Tony who had his nose buried in a smart phone.

"Because we needed to get them away from the planning. They have plenty of time to decide these details later. Besides I've already decided that Capsicle, Fury, and I will give speeches. There will be no need for entertainment, just a meal and dancing, and I would really like to have this event at some ballroom we toured in North Hollywood. It's not as complex as they think." Tony said in a mumbling voice, making sure the women definitely could not hear their conversation. Pepper had the ears of T'Challa. They sat outside of the dressing rooms in these stores; this store the third for today. Hare, whom Clint had not even found out the first name of yet, was perfectly fine with any number of dresses, but Pepper was not satisfied.

Looking at them shopping, he kind of thought that Pepper was less satisfied with what Hare would settle for, than the dresses she would try on herself. Hopefully this boutique, with its overflow of ballroom formals, would be succinct...Mostly because Clint wanted to kick Tony's ass in Madden 2014, and that couldn't happen before the party if they had to travel to L.A. today.

"I FOUND IT TONY!" An excited Pepper squealed, and she sauntered out in a gown with thin sleeves that rested on her narrow shoulders and moved into a sweetheart neckline. It showed plenty of cleavage, fitted perfectly down her body to a small flare around her knees. It was intricately beaded with silver and gold beads, and the silky blue reflected her coloring gorgeously, in Clint's limited fashion-based opinion.

"You're fucking her now?" Hawkeye leaned over and whispered to Tony in awe,

"Yepp, ain't she just gorgeous?" they whispered as Pepper smiled and turned a full circle, revealing an exposed back that reached a little past her shoulder blades.

"What about Hare?" Tony asked excitedly, and to this Pepper grew stern,

"She is being difficult and refuses to try on the dress I picked out for her. Some nonsense about it being 'too revealing'" Pepper rolled her eyes and then called the attendant over,

"I wish to purchase this gown, put it on his credit card" she said in a honeyed tone, pointing at Tony before sashaying to get out of her gown and back into clothes.

"So is this girl's name Hare?"

"Oh no, her name is Harmony, her nickname is Hare" Tony said, giving the grateful looking attendant his card,

"Put a $150 tip on there for her dress" He ordered before turning to Clint,

"Why, you like her?"

"She's not exactly Natasha but..."

"Stop bird brain, you have to stop comparing every woman to her or you'll never get over it...You know she's going to be there next week..." Tony said, staring Hawkeye down. Pepper then came out of the dressing room in a very excited manner,

"I got her to try it!"

Right after her announcement, Harmony walked into their area, looking very shy in Pepper's pick. But boy could Pepper pick them, Clint thought.

The dress was fitted green satin, that ruched at her waist with a gold and diamond brooch. The gown flared below her waist, but it wasn't a large flare, and had gold and crystal lace work hemming the gown. The dress was basically strapless, with gold lace and crystal off-the-shoulder sleeves that pushed her cleavage onto her chest in the most appealing way. The dress fit as if it were made for her body, and Clint could not look away. Harmony blushed and looked everywhere but the three _too_ attentive people in front of her. The attendant walked back in,

"And she'll take this one, put it on his card as well" Pepper Potts said in a smug sort of way,

"Add a $250 tip for this one" Tony whispered, tearing his eyes away. Pepper swatted at his head, but knew he would never step out of line. Hell, she would take advantage of Harmony any day of the week herself.

Harmony just cleared her throat, still blushing and quiet, and turned to walk out of the room. Clint groaned aloud at the view: her ass was perfectly encased in the satin, the flare hit lower in the back than the front, giving him a beautiful view of the curve of her sweet ass. The back of the dress was completely open, almost down to her lower back dimples. The only thing impeding his view of her shoulder blades was the continuation of the gold lace sleeves, which formed a strip across the back of her shoulders.

"You gonna fuck her?" Tony whispered to Clint as Pepper headed to the register,

"Hell yes, I'm gonna fuck her" Clint whispered, thinking of Fury in drag to will his half-hard erection to dissipate.


	4. Chapter 4

Harmony was flattered, really she was, but this party was a bit too extreme.

There were multicolored lights and dirty dancing and alcohol and lots of skinny girls wearing too little clothes and overly muscled guys wearing duplicate outfits. Harmony couldn't handle it, really. She was almost to the point of bolting back to her hotel.

"Here, take a drink beautiful," Hawkeye said, sauntering up to her with a glass in his hand. She knew then that it would be a while before she left her party. Clint Barton was very, very attractive. Not that Tony wasn't, he was just spoken for. She had never been wild in her entire life and she wanted to live it up. She thought of his vacation as her "party phase" and here she was, thinking about sneaking out of her own party and about to pass up alcohol from a total hunk.

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly, deciding to put her big girl britches on, nut up, and let loose.

"Cosmopolitan," he said while smiling a winning, and quite breathtaking in Hare's opinion, smile.

"What have you got Birdy?" she asked with a smirk, glad she caught on to his name and position in order to throw flirty insults at him. Clint pouted and answered,

"Whiskey on the rocks," with that answer Harmony reached out, took his drink, and downed it in one swallow before raising his own glass to him in cheers. It burned a little going down, but was nothing in comparison to firewhiskey. Hawkeye just stared in amazement before sending her a little sexy smirk.

Unfortunately, due to her metabolism it took her quite a while to actually get drunk; but get a couple whiskeys in her, and she would be well on her way to tipsy.

"So another whiskey for the lady" Clint said and strolled away. The club was packed, and thrumming and she just wasn't comfortable going to dance yet. She never imagined any of her birthday parties would be like this. Even her 21st, which wasn't so much of a big deal in Britain due to little restriction on drinking age, was a very tame affair.

Hawkeye came back, with two whiskeys this time, and handed her one.

"You're uncomfortable" he observed with a smile in his voice, taking a sip of his drink and looking around the room at the sweaty writhing bodies on the dance floor.

"Very, actually" She said, downing her drink quickly. Hawkeye seemed to get amusement out of this, and handed her the rest of his drink. She shot him a raised eyebrow, and downed it like the last. Beginning to feel a bit tipsy from her efforts.

"So, are you tipsy enough to dance yet birthday girl?"

"Maybe," she retorted in a flirty manner. He smirked, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

Once she caught the beat, after a little probing from him, it wasn't hard to emulate what the other girls were doing. She even thought she was doing a splendid job from how tight Hawkeye's hands were grasping her hips as she pushed her ass against his groin. He leaned in and kissed the side of her neck,

"Excuse me for being forward, but do you understand what effect you have on at least half the males in the room right now?" He whispered huskily in her ear. Goosebumps rose on her arms, and she resisted the urge to moan; instead she turned to face him wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her body against hers.

"I'm not sure what you mean, _luv_" she stated back, a bit louder since she was just a little too petite to reach his ear. He bent down and grabbed her earlobe between his teeth, there was no space between their bodies and she groaned at his actions.

"Almost every man in here and transfixed by you. You're gorgeous, your hair and your eyes, and especially your body," after this statement he looked down to what she was wearing. Pepper had warned her to wear something fit for dancing in a nightclub. She used her imagination and came up with a very fitted, very short, black sequined dress with long sleeves, no back, and a deep v in the front covered with mesh. She was pretty proud of it actually. She had transfigured it from a big t-shirt, so the fabric still had the feel of comfy t-shirt material.

She ground against Clint's front once more, feeling something poking into her stomach. She smirked and turned around, pushing herself against him and leaning forward while still grinding against him. He took her hint, keeping one hand wrapped around her hip bone and the other snaked its way into her curls at the base of her neck. She moaned aloud and encouraged him as he ground against her.

She was now feeling a full force of the alcohol, her head wasn't buzzing quite yet, but she had to have lowered inhibitions for the amount of lust pinging around in her body. Her breasts felt warm and heavy and her breath was coming in pants. At this point, if he tried to bed her, she would allow it no question.

He pulled her back up against him, and slid his lips in little kisses down her neck. His hands roamed up her ribcage and teased the undersides of her breasts as he continued his journey upward, roughly grabbing her face, and turning it sideways.

They locked eyes for moments before he pushed her face against his and roughly kissed her. With tongue.

She would probably consider this her first kiss. Shite how sad was that. She was 36 and she hadn't even slept with a man. She kissed George once, after the battle, but she wasn't sure that was a proper kiss. It was a peck, and it was to thank her for saving Fred's life. Other than that there really wasn't an opportunity to do anything. She had let almost 20 years of her life slip by without taking a chance and opening up and letting someone in and she was craving it. This kiss was something she needed; nothing like that chaste peck between her and George. This was something else. This made her toes curl and her breath catch and made a burning feeling erupt between her legs. She moaned into his mouth and allowed him further access to hers. She tried to keep up with his tongue, and from his reciprocating groans she would say she succeeded.

"Why don't we get outta here green eyes?" He broke from the kiss to say, already tugging on her hand and not waiting for an answer. He led her past the coat closet, and she took a moment to admire the way his jeans hugged his ass and thighs. His hand covered her whole hand, rough and calloused and she supposed that was part of being a soldier. Her's weren't completely soft and fragile either.

Finally they reached a Ducati, parked towards the front of the club, a helmet resting on the seat. He tossed her the helmet, smirked, and said

"Fraid of speed, rabbit?"

"Rabbit?" She asked, pulling the helmet over her head and securing the strap,

"Hare, I kind of like rabbit better" He said, grabbing her chin and giving her another long kiss before grabbing her waist and setting her on the bike. She kind of squealed, not a lot mind you,

"I'm a grown woman I can get my own ass on a motorcycle" she admonished, feeling a bit giggly as he settled in front of her, grabbing her arms and wrapping them around his torso. He didn't answer her outburst and instead gave her yet another smirk, starting and revving the bike's engine. She could feel the outline of his abs beneath his shirt and fuck she would open her legs for him right now.

She always thought she would feel more guilty thinking about giving away her virginity. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the fact that she just craved the human contact. She craved the normalcy and she craved this mysterious man with the beautiful smirk and the killer body.

"Hold on tight green eyes"

* * *

He repeated the sentence as she sloppily kissed down his neck and he opened the door to his suite in the Malibu mansion. He pulled her through the door, and straight to the bed, reaching for her zipper as he did so. He managed to unzip the dress, while still exploring the warmth of her mouth. The dress fell to the floor easily, and Hawkeye broke the kiss to look down at the petite female.

"Holy shit rabbit," he breathed, she stood before him completely unclothed, blushing from her cheeks, down her breasts, and thighs; her milky porcelain skin was laid before him for the taking and it seemed to call to his fingers.

He grasped the back of her neck, gently thumbing her ear and smirking at the moan before lightly trailing a calloused hand down her body. He stopped at her left breast, just barely brushing the pads of his fingertips over her nipple. She gasped and arched into his touch, and he couldn't help but feel proud of his experience. She was so responsive, almost virginally so.

The thought made him pause momentarily, before he disregarded it. She was beautiful and well into her older twenties, of course someone had taken advantage of her before. The conclusion made him a bit possessive and angry for a moment, before he fully palmed her breast, reaching his other hand to do the same. He weighed the soft flesh in his palms, she certainly felt like a low C cup, if his multitudes of womanly wiles were to be correct. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples, loving the throaty moan she gave in response. He drew his eyes from her lovely tits back to her face to find her eyes locked on his, her lip worried between her teeth.

"Aren't you going to take your clothes off birdy?" she said in a raspy, teasing tone. He felt his cock twitch. Fuck.

He slowly removed his shirt, allowing those verdant eyes to wander his form and that lip to be further abused at the sight of his well-trained muscles. Once he was satisfied with the fact that she was properly craving his body, he slowly unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, unzipped his zipper, and with skilled fingers, let his underwear fall to the floor with his jeans. His shoes were disregarded at the door long ago, and now he stood before her, hardened and leaking. Her eyes widened, and again the virgin train of thought ripped through his head, before she derailed it by taking his manhood in her small, a bit calloused, hands. She touched it tentatively, before looking up to him with wide, green eyes and asking in a semi-drunken innocent voice,

"Is that going to fit?" He chuckled throatily before pushing her to the bed, spreading her knees as they reflexively tried to hide her most intimate spot.

He kissed down the insides of her thighs, holding back groans at how marvelously soft her skin was. She let breathy moans loose between her plump, now ruddy and swollen, lips and tangled her delicate fingers in his sandy locks. He examined her core closely, marveling at the wet, pink, silky folds. She wasn't clean shaven, but he didn't like his pussy that neat. She had properly trimmed black curls and he loved it. She was beautiful. Every single inch of her.

He met her eyes before slowly dipping his face to her core, listening to her pleading whimpers before he took her clit onto his tongue.  
She moaned loudly, thrust her hips into his face, and gripped his hair tightly; all Clint could do was smirk, continuing to swirl his tongue and gently explore her lower lips. Her body started to quiver under his mouth, and he slowly trailed one of the hands resting on her knee to her opening. He held her hips to his face by gripping her ass and lower back; an arm wedged under her hips as they gyrated against his face was what steadied her and provided him leverage. He suddenly stuck a finger inside of her, curling it to touch a sensitive spot and her whole body tensed as she cried out his name in a strangled, sexy as hell voice. Her body seemed to shatter under his touch in a burning, blinding way; she writhed, shivered, and he drunk in her cries and moans.

He moved up on the bed, kissing up her stomach and neck as he went, positioning himself above her. As she came down from her orgasmic high, he looked for the consent in her eyes, and she encouraged him by wrapping her legs around him and digging her heels into his ass. He smirked as she looked up at him through hooded eyes, pleading written on her lovely face. He grabbed his weeping cock and slowly guided it into her tiny pussy, hissing as her wet warmth encased his thick cock. She gasped, and looked up at him in pain; honestly, he felt proud that the size of his member caused such a reaction, as he kissed her face and continued to slowly push himself in. As he became fully seated within her, well, as fully as his dick would allow, he saw a tear roll from the corner of her eye down her cheek. He frowned for a moment, wiping it away with his thumb.

"Harmony, are you okay?" He whispered, staying as still as possible, while fighting the inhumanly urge to piston in and out of her welcoming cunt.

"It hurts Clint," she whimpered, and his eyes widened as the little thoughts from earlier came flooding back,

"Am I your...?"

"Yes," She whispered embarrassedly, and looked away. The pain was starting to ebb, and now all she could feel was this satisfying fullness. She didn't even need him to move, just feeling him spreading her, stretching her, completing her...She moaned a little and looked back at him, wonderment filling his eyes.

"I...I'm flattered," he stammered, "I figured that since you were older...I...Thank you rabbit," he smiled and gently stroked her face and hair, allowing a moment of warmth to pass between them before she squeezed around his thick cock. He released a choked moan,

"Clint, save the mush for later, and fuck me please?" She groaned breathlessly as endorphins and adrenalin rushed through her system. She flexed her thighs wrapped around his back, pushing him a harder against her cervix. He responded by slowly withdrawing from her, and then slamming his cock back into her pussy, hard. She screamed and her eyes rolled back and fuck if Clint had never been more proud of himself in his life as he began fucking her in earnest. He would make her first time memorable, that he was sure of.

* * *

A/N: soooooooo, it begins ;) how'd ya'll like the sex scene


	5. Chapter 5

Harmony had woken feeling warm and protected very few times in her life, so this morning was already beginning to be a special morning. She stifled a yawn, not allowing her eyes to flutter open before she stretched, and as she did she felt a wandering hand slide down her ribcage. She was facing away from whoever it was, and her brain hadn't fully caught up to the idea that she was naked, that the hand was masculine, that she had a bit of a headache blooming in her frontal lobe, and, as she discovered as she continued to wake her muscles from her slumber, she was very sore. Between her legs. Bugger.

She interrupted her stretch midway through another yawn and her eyes snapped open in surprise. She turned and faced a very mussed, very attractive, "just woken up" Clint Barton.

"So…uh…good morning?" the last part came out a bit higher pitched, and her face was flushed as she fought the urge to pull the sheets closer to her exposed breasts. Hawkeye simply gave a deep, throaty laugh in response that sent a shot of arousal right between her thighs. He began planting small kisses down her face and twisted a hand in her hair.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he whispered in a sleepy rasp before gently tugging her face to meet his in a kiss, far too searing to be a good morning kiss. His hands felt fantastic on her. All over her.

"So…we…" she said awkwardly as they parted,

"Yes" his eyes softened a little,

"I…I wish you would have told me you were a virgin rabbit" he said, a bit embarrassed at his eagerness to bed her.

"Well, that's not exactly something you parade around to attractive men while you're drunk…" she said softly, not exactly sure how to feel. The sex had been…wow just mind-blowing, like had she been missing this for all of these years?  
But honestly she felt like a bit of a tart.

"Come now, brighten up. If you're worried this is a one night thing, don't. If you'll have me, I'll take you over and over again until I've memorized every inch of your body," he said, the sentence ending on a husky note. She swallowed, her eyes widened, and her damn blush wouldn't disappear.

"Besides…I think Tony and Pepper are..fond of you. I don't think they plan on letting you go anywhere," he said with a smirk,

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked in a nervous tone,

"Well, they've been known to take extras to bed before" he said in a half-teasing, contemplative tone. She blushed more furiously and stuttered; surely that wasn't on her mind, right? The thought of sucking Tony's cock while Pepper ate her out suddenly surfaced and Hawkeye gave her a knowing look.

"You would like that wouldn't you? See, after I was through making you scream for me, after you fell asleep from exhaustion, I was thinking about how much of a natural you were. I've never seen a virgin ride cock like that rabbit. You're a little minx, and now that you've got a taste I don't think you're going to stop at just me," he spoke all of this in an entrancingly husky tone, and while Harmony wanted to take what he was saying offensively, she just couldn't. Just his words were making her body light up again; a fire already taking root in her sore lower half craved his attention. Without saying another word, he slid down the bed and nestled his head between her legs; his tongue began swirling around her opening, teasing her clit, and she ached to feel his cock inside of her. She thrusted against his face, relishing in the brush of his stubble against the insides of her thighs. She moaned aloud as he finally began tonguing her clit in earnest, forming an infuriating fast-slow rhythm that had her begging for release.

Finally, he quickened his tongue and suddenly jammed two fingers inside of her tight and begging cunt, curling it to hit her g-spot. Her abdomen tensed and white-hot pleasure fell over her and her pants became louder, she moaned his name in ecstasy and her hips bucked to meet his face as she came. He slowly drew away and watched as she quivered, her face and breasts flushed from her orgasm. Clint smirked in pride at the sight of her bed hair and quivering body and hooded eyes.

"Well…already taking other women to bed, are we?" interrupted a petulant, Russian tinged voice. Harmony sat up abruptly, bringing the sheets with her in an attempt to cover her still flushed form.

"Do you have any fucking idea what the word privacy means Natasha?" Clint shot at her angrily, moving in front of Hare's naked form, blocking her from the Widow's view.

"And don't even give me that shit, you chose Banner over me in a New York second Romanoff" He snarled angrily at her smirk, and almost sad eyes.

"Well, he didn't choose me back Clint. Happy?" she said in a defeated, wavering tone.

"Actually, I am." He said boldly, and Harmony couldn't help her eyes from widening, had he really just said that? This Natasha looked as if she had been slapped, and Clint continued,

"You now know what it feels like to be rejected by someone who held your heart...So he rejected you? And you come crawling back to me, as always. Just like with the Winter Soldier. Just like with the Wolverine. Just crawl to someone else this time spider," Clint said coldly, still protecting Harmony from Black Widow's glare.

"All this over this little slut? A one night stand can take my place as your partner?" she spat venomously, drawing closer to the bedside. Harmony started to draw up behind Hawkeye's back, about to retort when Clint beat her to it,

"Back the fuck up Romanoff. She is not a slut, by any definition of the word, and she is not a one night stand. You need to shut your mouth and stop casting stones when your feelings are hurt. For a damn spy you're acting like a teenage girl. Grow the fuck up Tasha." he said the last part softly, not breaking eye contact with the hostile woman. Hare just looked on in sympathy. They obviously had a lot of background history. The woman started crying,

"I just… I love you Clint… I'm sorry I chose him but I love you."

"Yes, I know you love me Natasha, and I love you too, but you are not in love with me. Every time we slept together, I thought it meant something, and obviously it didn't. I have been waiting months to hear those words come out of your mouth, but you don't mean them in the way I wanted. You and I both know you need to walk away now. I need to move on, I can't keep waiting on you to make me happy. You have a lot of things to sort out Natasha, outside of the Avengers, outside of SHIELD, outside of us… You're emotionally confused and you don't want to be abandoned, but that doesn't mean I am going to sit here pining away over you forever. I will still be here as a friend, but I'm ready to move on, and I thought you moved on a long time ago," he finished, looking at Harmony while saying the last sentence. Hare couldn't help but feel bad for the woman as Clint whispered,

"You should leave now. Learn how to knock, and not pick locks, Tasha." Harmony didn't break eye contact with him, but she could hear the woman's footsteps, sniffles, and the door softly shutting.

"You don't have to tell me everything… but she's a spy?"

"Yes…We have been partners for years under SHIELD. I was in love with her, and she chose someone over me, after leading me on." Clint responded as he laid back down next to Harmony, drawing her close to his, still naked, body.

"Don't you feel guilty rabbit, I can see it in your eyes, she's been an emotional wreck since what happened in New York two years ago. She's needed to get some help and go back to Russia to settle some past debts for a long time. I'm just hoping after this big Avengers shindig she'll take everyone's advice and go." Harmony could tell he still cared for the woman, and she tried to bite back some jealousy. Clint then turned to her, bringing a hand to her cheek to stroke her lips with his thumb,

"You're so beautiful" he whispered quietly before bringing her into a kiss. Suddenly, Harmony could hear her phone vibrate and ring from across the room, somewhere within her discarded clutch and dress.

"Oh shite" she lept up to get it, ignoring the way Clint's eyes followed her naked form,

"Allo?" Clint watched her eyes widen as he smirked at her expression,

"Oh, I am so very terribly sorry! I am actually just down the street, I completely overslept, I'll be there shortly? Very well, thank you so much! See you shortly ma'am!" she spoke in rushed tones and Hawkeye smirked amusedly,

"You're late, you're late, for a very important date rabbit?" he said teasingly and she gathered her dress,

"Yes, in fact I am! That was my relator, I had arranged to look at a smallish bungalow down the street from Tony's today. Bloody hell I need to go see if Pepper has something more suitable than this dress for me to wear." she eyed the shimmery garment distastefully, knowing she couldn't perform any magic in front of birdy. Clint just smiled warmly, reached for his dress shirt and her underwear from the floor, throwing both to her,

"I am going to hop in the shower, and I'll see you when you return from your meeting gorgeous?" he questioned and she slipped some clothing on. She turned and rushed towards him, binding their lips in a searing goodbye kiss,

"Yes" she responded breathlessly once they parted, "yes you will,"

And with that, the mischievous rabbit ran out of his sight, and Clint began to formulate a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

"I thought you said she would be arriving next week?" Hawkeye questioned, strolling into the kitchen to find Pepper nursing a cup of coffee while Tony flipped some pancakes, a very rare sight.

"She apparently decided to invite herself early. You confront her?" Tony said in a semi-soft tone, obviously Pepper had a headache, as she had a bag of frozen blueberries pressed to her head, and her head pressed to the bar countertop.

"She picked the lock to my room and….picked a fight…lost control of her spy facade, as she's been doing lately" Tony nodded at what Clint was saying and then froze,

"Do you did bring Harmony home last night?" Tony said in a mischievous voice, turning to face Clint with a dangerous smirk.

"I wondered how she ended up in the mansion, asking Pepper for clothes, while wearing a MENS DRESS SHIRT I MIGHT ADD, to meet someone important…but she was in 'too much of a bloody rush' to answer me. So how was she?"

"Tony, don't be so damn nosy…or loud," Pepper groaned from beneath her berry bag. Clint took the silence for a moment, before blurting,

"She was a virgin." Time seemed to stop for a moment as Pepper shot up, wide-eyed with shock and Tony turned to face him with an open mouth,

"No….no way… She turned-"

"27 last night, I know Tony, I was shocked too… but you know, she's a natural…" He paused for a moment,

"Do you remember what we were discussing a while back…" he trailed off, giving the couple a meaningful look,

"Adding more team members?" Tony said in distracted awe, at Clint's conquest,

"No…taking a team consort actually." Clint said nonchalantly as he grabbed an apple from a bowl next to the sink. Pepper once again shot up and stared hard at Clint,

"Harmony is more than a goddamn piece of meat for you to throw around Clint Barton," she said dangerously, and Clint raised his hands in surrender as Tony, wisely, avoided the argument,

"No! Not a piece of meat…me and Tony and Thor and Steve discussed taking on a new team member. Training her from scratch in all of the arts, and keeping a relationship with her. It didn't have to be sexual, though some of us preferred it, and if she were favored with some of our significant others, she could be brought into their relationships as well. She would be respected, treated as a new team member, but signed under contract to us. She would be in a relationship, technically, with all of us." Clint finished speculatively, looking at his unbitten apple as if it held all of the answers. The kitchen remained silent for a moment, save the flipping of a pancake, until Pepper responded,

"You know.. it makes sense. I would trust Harmony and Tony and I to sleep together without her forming a rift between me and Tony. She is one of a kind….and I've received the impression that she hasn't received very much love as a child, teenager, or adult.. Maybe she needs this, and she certainly seems physically able to handle your training?" Pepper said speculatively, while Tony stared in open mouthed shock at her speculations.

"You should just wait to approach her about it until you speak with everyone, including Fury, about it during or after the ball next weekend. I'm sure, if you are bringing in new recruits, they wouldn't mind at all" Pepper finished, standing to put the blueberries back in the freezer and take a pancake from the plate.

* * *

Harmony loved the house.

It seemed slightly out of place in up-scale Malibu, being as how it was smaller than most of the surrounding homes, and had a faux Victorian, Southern Plantation home air. It was a pastel yellow, with white decorative trim and a wrap-around porch. It held two bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, a huge kitchen, an open living/dining space, and a lovely covered patio in the back yard which overlooked the ocean. The master suite was rather large, lofted to the smaller, second floor of the bungalow, and it had an ocean view. The house was homey and cottage-like, the guest bedroom and bathroom was on the first floor, and the master on the second; the only way to reach the second floor was by a small, curved staircase that reached a small reading nook before going through the master suite's door.

The large loft style bedroom held a pair of sliding french doors, a closet door, and a door to the upstairs bathroom, which attached to the balcony and displayed an outdoor shower. She was very much in love with her master bathroom: its outdoor shower, walled in by a thick weathered wood screen from her balcony, it's roomy separation from her kind of small master suite, and its large garden tub shoved in a mosaic alcove. She had barely even seen the rest of the house's layout before agreeing to the ridiculous price on the spot. The realtor had been quite shocked when she said she would pay the price outright, but agreed quickly anyways.  
Harmony picked at the borrowed flowy white blouse, which seemed totally ironic considering her now de-flowered state, and waited for the woman to draw up the paper work.

Once the woman cleared her, she called a cab to her most recent hotel, checking out and gathering her belongings upon arrival. She had furniture shopping to do, and she wanted to nip back to Tony's.  
Not only to see Clint, but to ask Pepper's help in furnishing her very first home; the only home she had picked herself in her 36 years.

* * *

"You bought a house" Tony deadpanned, looking at her over the screen of his laptop. He was currently on the couch, with Clint nowhere to be seen, and Pepper reading a novel on the opposite end of said couch.

"I believe it is a sound investment darling" Pepper said kindly,

"Would you like to help me furnish it?" Harmony asked excitedly to which Pepper smiled broadly,

"It would be my honor Harmony," she then turned to Tony,

"It would be lovely if you could cement in those decisions you were discussing concerning the ball, and you need to write a speech for me to proof," the requests were more like orders and Harmony smirked and cracked an imaginary whip behind Pepper's back to which Tony scowled at,

"Yes dear"

"Oh and you need to make sure the guest rooms are prepared for Thor's arrival later on this week. Bruce said he would be running a little late, I think to avoid Natasha, but they are all set to arrive by Thursday, allowing some bonding time or whatever it is that you boys do. However, Steve arrives Tuesday. Mark this down Jarvis, and make sure Tony does as he's told"

"Yes ma'am," intoned the almost gleeful british voice, Tony scowled even further and turned to furiously type in his laptop once more.  
Harmony smiled at these people, her new friends, and followed Pepper as she strutted out the door, grabbing the keys to Tony's Lamborghini on the way out.

* * *

"So it's a loft, and it's close to the water front…I'd say some neutrals, drawing key colors into every room, and a little bit of a beach or coastal influence."

"That's exactly what I was thinking! But, I wasn't sure what exactly to get to pull that off," Harmony knew she could buy the paint and get the walls to paint themselves, that would be no issue, but she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to explain buying a house to her over-seas friends. She had told them no contact for her vacation, and so far they had been pretty okay with that…But, she thought she should just avoid it until they started sending her letters… That would work,

"Hare? I was asking if you liked the colors gray, yellow, with accents of a deep plum for your guest room?"

"Sounds lovely Pepper, I trust your judgement," she offered with a smile, moving to examine some bedroom sets, deciding upon a king sized bed with a white-washed wood frame for her room.

"Do you need to get appliances as well?"

"The previous owners left a very nice kitchen setup, complete with appliances, done in maple wood and a sage green, I like it fairly well. I might bring in some cream or dark brown accents, but I'm happy with that and the bathrooms. I think I may buy a washer and dryer though, there was a space for a laundry room next to the half bath behind the kitchen." Pepper nodded speculatively,

"So what rooms are you painting?"

"I'm happy with the kitchen, the light blue in the half-bath, the buttery yellow in the guest bath, and the greens and creams in my bathroom. As well as the cream in the living-dining area, because I think I might just put pops of color in paintings and furniture in those rooms…."

Harmony stopped to observe a plush chocolate leather sectional sofa before continuing,

"I'm going to paint the guest room the same yellow as the guest bath, and do a mid-wall color block in grey. I'm going to paint my bedroom a lighter variant of the green that's in the kitchen…perhaps a sea glass green. I think I may paint outdoors shower, just to do it..."

"You have an outdoors shower?! How Fabulous!" Pepper exclaimed, pursuing a grey and yellow patterned comforter.

"It's quite marvelous. The second floor is just this smaller space sitting on the first floor. The whole house is marvelous." Harmony said dreamily, adding the previously pursued comforter to her cart before looking over some dark purple and yellow pillows.  
The trip continued in this manner, the ladies discussing the home, Pepper's nervousness over the event, and Harmony's feelings towards one Clint Barton.

* * *

"Harmony, we need to talk" was the first sentence that greeted her as she stepped through the doors of Tony's mansion. She cast a glance at Pepper, who glanced at her encouragingly and stared hard at Hawkeye.

"Oh for heavens sake women it's not a bad talk, I just want to talk. I even made tea and went ahead and put it on the patio." Clint explained sheepishly, to this Harmony's spirits lightened, only a little, and she walked with him to the back of the house. His large, warm hand settled on her lower back to guide her, and she automatically felt arousal grown within her.

Those hands…She remembered what those hands could do.

"Take a seat darling, I also went to procure some biscuits of the English variety for you" Clint smiled nervously, gesturing to the lovely tea set-up that was on the coffee table of the outdoors living area.

Men rarely, if ever, did these sorts of things. Was Clint Barton different? Or did he just want something?

"I want to talk about your home, which means you'll be staying here indefinitely, which I am very very pleased about" here he paused and reached for her hand, which hadn't yet poured tea for the both of them,

"But honestly I want to talk about last night. Not in the bad way, I just have some questions rabbit," Harmony broke his gaze and began to pour and prepare tea,

"One lump or two?"

"Uh, three?" Hare smiled at this, added the sugar, didn't bother to ask him about cream, and pushed him his cup.

"Well…I'm just gonna spit it out, I'm.…you were a virgin?" Clint said, fidgeting with his teacup,

Harmony sighed, as she knew this would be brought up,

"I'm going to try to explain…The area of Britain were I am from is…different from here. I am sort of a celebrity, similar to yourself and Tony in America. It was not prudent for me to begin a relationship with anyone in my area, they all were after money or a political foothold or they had some obsession with me. And my….friends of a sort, were completely against me finding solace anywhere outside of my home. My friends were too busy with their lives, they didn't care about my life to the point that I only mattered if I went out of what was right or convenient for them. They didn't want me, but they didn't want anyone else to have me. Of course, I see now how easy it would have been simply to ignore their wishes and leave my home area and find someone…but before this time period I was not prepared for such a…revolutionary act on my behalf. I had been governed by fear and manipulated into this lifestyle since I was very young…" Harmony then stopped talking, took a sip of her tea, and stared expectantly at Clint, awaiting his answer.

"That makes perfect sense dear" he reached for her hand,

"Well..I for one am not like your friends. I want you, and I want to take care of you, and I want what's best for you…I mean, what you think is best for yourself. I feel Tony and Pepper have the same motives. We want to be here for you," Harmony had cried many times over the past years, since she was a child, but as she began to cry into Clint Barton's chest she felt that this was different. This time, someone was there to pull her from her sorrow, to accept her as she came, to make sure she healed her wounds instead of reopening them.


End file.
